1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to processing systems and processors, and more specifically, and more specifically to techniques for sharing a single set of controls to enable an application to control multiple facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
In present-day processors, large numbers of facilities are available in each processing unit and multiple privilege levels and/or levels of virtualization are typically present during execution of programs in present-day systems. The hardware facilities within the processors are typically managed at the highest privilege level, which in multi-level virtualized system, is generally controlled by a hypervisor that manages availability and allocation of the hardware resources, such as processing units, to one or more operating systems images. In multi-level managed systems, supervisors, which are operating systems processes that schedule and manage the execution of applications, are executed at a privilege level between that of the hypervisor and the applications.